


Unkillable Curiosity

by a_walking_shadow



Series: No one gets to hear my name and live [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Vienna (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_walking_shadow/pseuds/a_walking_shadow
Summary: ‘A new assignment crystal has arrived, Miss Salvatori.’‘Yeah? Bring it up, computer.’‘Ten million credits are being offered for proof of the assassination of Captain Jack Harkness, wanted for the corruption of the son of a business tycoon on Callisto.’‘Corruption? Show him to me.’‘Of course.’‘Hmm. Pretty boy, can’t say I blame the son… hold on, computer, is that a vortex manipulator?’‘That is correct. My records indicate that Captain Jack Harkness is the name used by a former time agent. His current affiliation is unknown.’‘Huh. I’ll accept the contract. Not many people manage to leave the Time Agency, he might just be interesting.’‘Certainly, Miss Salvatori. Setting coordinates now.’





	Unkillable Curiosity

* * *

‘Waiter! Two hypervodkas, one for me and one for this lovely lady.’

‘You seem very sure I’m going to join you.’

‘It looks like you could use some company, and I reckon I’m by far the best choice out of this lot. I love the accent, by the way. How does a woman pick up an old Earth American accent in this day and age?’

‘I travel. So do you, by the sound of things. Andromeda?’

‘Perceptive, too! I knew there was a reason I liked you, other than the thigh-high boots and the glorious figure.’

‘Mmm-hmm. Really proving your value as a drinking partner there, Captain-’

‘Harkness. Captain Jack Harkness. And you?’

‘Vienna Salvatori.’

‘So what brings you here, Miss Salvatori? Or, should I ask, what’s a girl like you doing in a place like this? It seems a bit battered for someone of your tastes.’

‘Business, of course.’

‘And what kind of business would that be?’

‘Well, I earn large sums of money removing irritations from the path of people with an overabundance of money and a lack of morals.’

‘You’re a mercenary?’

‘Bounty hunter, please. You make it sound so uncivilized.’

‘Mmm. And whose bounty are you hunting, if I may be so bold?’

‘I think you already know the answer to that, Captain.’

‘…’

‘Surprise?’

‘So why approach me openly? If you wanted to, you could’ve shot me in the back on my way down here and been on your way.’

‘Because I’m curious. I can’t help but feel I’m supposed to know you, Jack. It’s like, there’s large portions of my life, my memories, which just make no sense.’

‘Huh. Is there anything you do remember about them?’

‘Not really. Just- never mind. You’d think I’m crazy.’

‘Oh, but now I’m interested.’

‘There was- there was this man. Not human. . And he had- well, you won’t believe this bit. He had a box-’

‘-Except it wasn’t just a box.’

‘Yes, he- how did you know?’

‘I knew him as well. I even travelled with him for a while. He was the best man I ever knew.’

‘He changed my life. I don’t know how, exactly, but I know that something is different.’

‘He tends to do that.’

‘Why do you say that? Did something happen to you as well?’

‘…’

‘Captain Harkness? What happened?’

‘…’

‘Captain Harkness. Jack. Please. What happened?’

‘I still don’t understand it, but. I died. And then I didn’t.’

‘He brought you back from the dead?’

‘Not him. Our friend. Rose. She did something, absorbed some power which no one was supposed to have-’

‘And now you can’t die.’

‘-how the hell do you know that?’

‘Oh, poor Captain Harkness. Losing your memory like that. I arrived here days ago, Jack. I completed my contract, and was here spending the reward, when you walked in the door like nothing happened. I’ve been trying to work out how you managed to do it ever since. So nice of you to finally confirm my suspicions.’

‘What, you really think I’d go blurting out my secrets to any pretty girl who asked? I hope you’re enjoying your drink, Miss Salvatori.’

‘Oh, I am. I switched glasses with you. The retcon you tried to drug me with? It’s in yours.’

‘What- but-’

‘Hate to break it to you, Captain, but you weren’t exactly subtle. Of course, you won’t remember any of this in the morning, so I could always come back again tomorrow. See how much more you tell me when I mention this Rose girl as well as the Doctor.’

‘You’ll regret this, Salvatori!’

‘You know what, I really don’t think I will. Sleep well, Captain.’

 

* * *

 

‘Waiter? Care to take Captain Harkness to his rooms?’

‘Of course, ma’am… This is the fourth night in a row where he’s collapsed while sharing a drink with you. Anything I should know about?’

‘Nothing to concern yourself with, waiter.’

‘Right you are, ma’am.’

 

* * *

  

‘Computer?’

‘Yes, Miss Salvatori?’

‘Is there any way you could track the Doctor?’ He really is beginning to get on my nerves.’

‘Searching holonet. How is he involved in this situation?’

‘He’s definitely responsible for the seemingly un-killable Captain Harkness. This is the second time I know of where he’s interfered in my business. I don’t intend for there to be a third.’  


End file.
